the demigods and the dauntless
by Not Hazel Levesque
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally got out of hell. but instead of Greece, with their friends, where they were supposed to end up, they ended up in LA. But, just as they were telling the rest of the crew, three odd people appeared. Who are these people? The Dauntless.


**Now, i'm going to do a cross over (awww) but it's a DVERGENT/ HEROES OF OLYMPUS CROSSOVER! (aA) it might only be a few chapters and not very long each chapter, but it ****_needs_**** to be done. Okay? Okay. ok tfios feels now wHY.  
PS please stop being like 'not gonna update till SOPA passes over A) it wont pass over until house o hades. think about that. B) if you update it before its a law, it won't matter. C) there's a petition. a government petition on and we only need 200 or so more signatures for it to not pass. D) just, no. they won't send you to jail as long as you do the famous ****_disclaimer!_**

**(clears throat) (gargles) (clears throat again) (steps up on stage) (applause) I ****_do not_**** own Heroes of Olympus or Divergent. All rights to Rick Riordan (uncle rick; king of trolls) and Veronica Roth.**

**NOTE: I haven't had time to finish insurgent yet, so don't kill me if i'm not caught up, please.**

* * *

"But Tobias!" Tris complained.

"No." Tobias said firmly.

Tris huffed. "Fine. If you won't come, I'll bring Christina. She'd love to come."

"I'm sure she would. But, I won't let you- or her- go. So _no." _Tobias stated.

"Please?"

"No, Tris."

"Just one time?"

"No."

"Come on, _Four."_

"Don't- _ever-_ do that, _Beatrice."_

"But I-"

"IF I SAY YES, WILL YOU _PLEASE _SHUT UP?" Tobias yelled.

Tris squealed, which was very unlike her. "Yay! I'll go get Christina!" And with that, she ran off to get her friend leaving Tobias wondering why the hell he agreed to that.

_**HEROES POV**_

Percy and Annabeth- happy, but confused, were wandering the streets of downtown Los Angeles.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Mmm?"

"How did we _get _here?" he asked. "Weren't we just in Greece?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know Percy. I've been thinking about that myself. After Leo got Buford to close the doors- I knew that able would come in handy- we stepped out of hell, ready to see our friends and sail back home. But we ended up in front of that record building. Remember when we were 12? That's the entrance to the Underworld, and the main entrance to Tartarus is in the Underworld. So, overall we got lucky. We just have to IM the rest to tell them we're okay."

"And I'm assuming a visit to Camp Jupiter would be a very bad idea?" Percy asked.

She sighed, again. "Considering we don't know how long we've been-" her expression darkened. "Gone, we don't know how that got sorted out. I say we give it a try. The last few- weeks have been hell." The both of them smiled at that.

"Let's go, then!" Percy grabbed her hand and started running. In the wrong direction.

"Percy- ow!" she complained. "Two things: its the other way, and shouldn't we IM the others first?"

"Oh." he blushed. "Sure."

**In Greece...**

"Where...where'd they go?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know..." Frank responded.

"But- they- right there! I _swear!_" Leo yelled, pointing to the closed doors to hell.

"They stepped through, and shimmered disappeared." Jason said. They were all dumbfounded. Their best friends, who have been in literate hell for three months finally come out and then they just- _disappear. _  
Just then, a image shimmered in front of then, and everyone broke out laughing, happy laughing, of course.

"Where'd you guys go?" Leo asked.

"California." Percy responded. Leo laughed, but Percy kept a straight face.

"Oh."

"How'd you get there?" Nico asked.

Annabeth was in the middle of explaining her theory, when three figures whipped by landed right next to them. Piper panicked and threw a stone through the message and it disconnected.

_**DIVERGENT**_** POV**

"Where are we?" Tris asked the two fugures standing next to them. The boy had messy black hair, and sea green eyes. The girl had long, curly blonde hair with cold gray eyes. They wore matching tee-shirts.

"California..." The girl responded.

* * *

**Can you say cliffhanger? Idk I need sleep. Reviews? ;-D i'll give you blue dauntless cakeeeeee!**


End file.
